


Comfort

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Mild Blood, Other, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stomach Ache, Vomiting, snake biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: There are many disadvantages to being a snake, as Crowley knows all too well.Basically, why Crowley has to sleep after eatingWritten for Flufftober
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is important to me as someone who struggles with chronic digestive issues, and I've been waiting for a chance to write this fic.

_Evil in general does not sleep, and therefore doesn't see why anyone else should. But Crowley liked sleep, it was one of the pleasures of the world. Especially after a heavy meal._

An important thing to note about the demon Crowley is that while he may prefer to take the form of a vaguely man-shaped human, a quick look at his biology would show that he is, in fact, a snake. There are a few physical aspects that point to this- his eyes, of course, which he keeps hidden behind dark shades; his tongue, which is long and forked but is usually hidden in his lower jaw; his fangs; and of course, the scales that speckle his skin, and become more visible when he's stressed. He also has a tendency to hiss, and doesn't blink much, likely due to the fact that he often forgets that humans have eyelids. 

Of course, there are a couple issues that arise when the anatomy of a snake is applied to a human body. For one, being so much larger in his human form, Crowley is always cold. It takes a great effort to walk, because he never should have had legs in the first place. And worst of all, eating is such a painful ordeal, because a snake digests quite differently than a human does. 

The thing is, Crowley likes eating. He has many favourite foods, and his and Aziraphale's favourite pastime is eating out in restaurants. Crowley can't quite taste the food, not after the whole "eat ash for the rest of your life," curse, but he likes the texture of food, and if the flavour is really, really intense, he can just about taste a hint of it. 

The problem is, after eating, he becomes particularly sluggish, and he'll sleep after a long meal. Aziraphale, now his partner, doesn't know why, until one night he found out the hard way…..

They were at the Ritz, celebrating their Anniversary. Aziraphale had ordered a special menu consisting of both his and Crowley's favourite foods, which included a great deal of desserts. Crowley loves desserts, because they were usually sugary enough that he could taste them. When their meal was over, Aziraphale told Crowley that they were going to go to the Botanical Gardens next, to which Crowley excitedly jumped out of his seat, moving far too quickly. 

~It is important to note that snakes must not be touched or moved after they eat, because the digestive process is delicate, and they will regurgitate. ~

And that is what happened to Crowley, unfortunately. With a painful shudder, he vomited that night's meal all over the floor, to the other diners' and waitstaff's utter horror. His knees buckled under him, and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain, covered in his own bile. 

"Oh, my darling boy," Aziraphale gasped, and knelt by his side. 

"What happened?"

"Moved too quickly," Crowley rasped as blood spurted out of his mouth. 

Aziraphale gently wiped it away with a napkin.

"I'm taking you home, darling," he whispered gently, and hoisted Crowley into his arms. 

Crowley clung to him, and whimpered as he vomited again onto Aziraphale's shirt. 

A waiter brought him another napkin, and Aziraphale smiled at him gratefully. 

"Did you call 999?" the waiter asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head. 

"He'll be fine. Just needs a little rest," he assured him, using his free hand to place a cheque on the table, miraculously filled out with the proper dues. 

In true British discretion, no one else said anything as Aziraphale carried Crowley out of the restaurant, and into the Bentley. 

"Nooo," Crowley protested faintly when Aziraphale climbed into the driver's seat. 

"My dear, you're hardly in any shape to drive," the angel informed him, stroking his head. 

Crowley just groaned, and curled up tighter into a ball, pulling his knees towards himset.  
Aziraphale clucked sympathetically. 

"Hurtsss," Crowley hissed weakly.

"I know, darling, I know," Aziraphale murmured, and held out his left hand for Crowley to hold. 

Crowley squeezed it, and held on the whole ride back to the South Downs, which was miraculously shorter than it usually would be. 

"Shouldn't've eat'n s'much," Crowley mumbled as Aziraphale carefully carried him into the cottage. 

"My poor boy," Aziraphale sighed. 

"Where would you be most comfortable?" he asked when he stepped into their bedroom. 

"On th'floor," the demon croaked. 

Aziraphale laid him gently on the floor, and started taking off his soiled clothes. Crowley tried to help him, but Aziraphale wouldn't let him.

"You need to rest, my dear," he told him firmly. 

"I ruined your shirt," Crowley pointed out. 

"It's alright. I can always get a new shirt," Aziraphale soothed. 

"I hate being a snake," his partner said sadly once he was completely naked. 

Black and red scales were scattered all across his body, and Crowley felt shame and embarrassment rise up in his heart.

"It does make things difficult for you," Aziraphale admitted, "and I hate to see you in pain."

The angel started to change into his own pyjamas, keeping an eye on Crowley, who was curled up on the floor, which was heated. Crowley started coughing again, and Aziraphale bit his lip in concern when small droplets of blood fell onto the floor.  
Once in his pyjamas, Aziraphale sat next to him, and stroked his bare back comfortingly.

"Just relax, my dear boy. Let your body heal," he murmured. 

He took out a book, he and Crowley had started going through all of the Lord of the Rings books, and continued from where they left off. Soon, Crowley fell asleep, and Aziraphale smiled in relief. 

"Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered.


End file.
